wesnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Scenario 6
stand at the most bottom of the map]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Game play is on Hard Difficulty - Ver 1.9.7 Total move = 29 Starting gold = 100 + 214 = 314 (my own gameplay). Objective = Defeat all enemies leader. Defeat = Konrad died or turn finish. Early Finished Bonus = 33 gold per turn + 40% gold carry forward. Konrad will start at the bottom of the map together with a random unit (For me, my random unit is Elvish Captain). And the only option that Konrad had is to charge to the North and killed those enemies leader one (middle) by one (North). The enemies AI are intelligent enough on not too over stress it units until you do. As such you need a good lure and strong line to deal with this scenario. As such, you need to recalled some fast moving units, some healer and also Merman as lurer, for me in my 1st recalled, I call upon 2 Knights, Elrian, Delurin, a Mermaid Priestess and a Merman Warrior with Trident and used the random NPC & Konrad to captured the nearby 1 step villages. In 2nd recalled, send all the units in the keep out to the North and captured some other villages that your units can reach, and return Konrad back to the keep and recalled more units, for me I recalled 4 more Merfolk (consisting of 1 Merman Warrior and 3 Merman Fighters all with Loyal & Resilient/Strong treat. Together being recalled also a Elvish Sharpshooter and Elvish Ranger. Move all units to the North to breakthrough the city Elensefar defences from it South Bridge, I used the random NPC to take care of the 3 villages to the left from your keep and all other units marching toward to the North. Sending a Knight to captured a village at the East Bridge will allow you to draw some enemies units attention toward it, but must keep your healer near to it to enable it to reach for recovery. I prepared Konrad, a Knight and a White Mage as it assistance when the Knight need any support. While you are preparing to attack, a group of Thief from Elensefar Thieves' Guild lead by a Rogue namely Reglok will come into offer you their alliances but in return to claim back their city for their people. And you are given 2 tactic/choice for them to sabotage the enemies residing within the City of Elensefar. Either one choice you make may not give any significant different to your game, but I recommended to take the choice of capturing any village within the city over attack once you entering the city. As entering the city choice, it may cause the Thief being pin down by the Orcs or the Undead as your force may not be strong enough within the city yet, but capturing village choice, it give you full control over when the Thief coming into action as you need them. Put in your Merman Warrior/Merman Fighter into the water but at your own coastline, making the enemies attack need to be jumping into the water as well. Do not let the enemies attack your units from the bridge (For example please refer photo attached). And healer also must put behind those Merfolk for healing, as well as Konrad also link to those Merfolk for it Leadership benefit. And if everything work well, the city defences will be taken down in 2 round of attack, by then it will only has minor Orcs enemies to defend the city but those Skeleton and Skeleton Archer will come into the city to fight your units. It may take your armies upto 7th to 9th round of attack, then you should be able to take down the enemy leader in Elensefar and defeated some of the incoming Undead and give Konrad the place to recalled extra units to fight the with the remaining Undead enemies. Better with some help from your White Mage or Red Mage or Mage will be fine not to mention with recalling units such as Elvish Rider or Elvish Outrider and Elvish Druid and also the newly joint Thief and Rogue. When the city being done for, marching upward to the Undead leader, there will be very minimal resistance before your units reach the entrance of the cave, so spread your fast units to capture all the remaining villages as fast as you can, and also cure your units HP and if possible level up whichever units that near level max XP by letting it kill the incoming enemies. Once everything are settled, use your magical units together with Konrad march inside the cave, and this will trigger the Undead leader furious and he will bring in a Deathblade and a Revenant from both side corner of the cave (each side one unit) and on top of that, he also will recruits a full keep of Undead making a total of extra 7 units of enemies. And he will also come to attack the intruder by himselves, hence make sure your incoming unit HP is max as his attack is strong i.e. 16 - 2 or 11 - 2 magical attack. Since the enemies has recruited so many units, you need to fallback your units at the entrance of the cave, letting the enemies fight you in the bottleneck cave entrance which daylight is at your side againts them. Once all those new recruits being destroyed, go in for a finalblow to the enemy leader. When you win these scenario Delfador will returned bringing along a Elvish Lord namely Kalenz a legendary elven hero. Hope the above help your way for the Hard Difficulty. (Back to Heir to the Throne) --Balcon28 09:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Gameplay